Cast Into the Dark
by Aaronmizuno
Summary: Lines are crossed as time runs low. Ranma is once more violently drawn into the affairs of greater powers along with the rest of the Neriman crew and nothing will ever be the same again.


The rain came down heavy over the Tokyo area. Clouds covered the sky, blotting out the moon and the stars. Under this cover of night and storm, four figures made their way through one of the more rural outskirts. These travelers paid neither the rain nor the hour any mind. Indeed, one among their number was quite dry, as the rain seemed to find impossibility an excuse from landing on his blue tailored suit.

Their leader, an old, lean and balding man of local Asian descent, raised a hand signaling both a stop and the coming of their final instructions before parting ways to undertake their individual missions. He reached inside of his frayed silk clothing, withdrawing a small sealed plastic bag for each of them. They, in turn, came and retrieved their parts to play.

The dry man, tall with dark hair and eyes snapped the package up coolly after eyeing it with obvious distaste and apprehension. The contents, a photograph and a brief note, were mentally digested with a sigh and placed in his jacket pocket to be properly discarded of later.

The frame of a young woman wrapped in tanned hides with trimmings of fur eagerly collected her own, placing it away until the weather was more fitting.

The last, a twisted hulk of a man, shambled his way up to the offered instructions, glared and snatched his own away. "This had better be good. I hate this country, it's too damn crowded. If I have any trouble findin' my way around this shithole I swear I'll... "

"You have your instructions," interrupted the older man. "We've been given three weeks. Infiltrate, familiarize, isolate and carry out your mission. Return here with your targets upon exactly three weeks time. If you are not here, you will be suspected dead or traitor, likely both. A mandatory communication will be held through the enclosed cell phones two weeks into the mission where any additional instructions will be given," stated the mission-bearer in a dialect much different than the seemingly crippled figure.

Said crippled figure made warding motions with his arms while saying, "Yeah yeah… we've all heard this before. Give it a rest, and quit speaking that garbage… its bad enough that we have to deal with the local blood-bags jibberin' the crap."

The young woman who had made a perch in a nearby tree piped in, "Yer gonna hav'ta learn it some day Craig… why not start now?"

"Shut up… I'm not spending a second more than I have to in this shitty country. I'm getting' outta here. I hope I'm the only one here next month… then I won't have to listen to any of you fools yapping anymore," he growled in response.

With a shrug and a grin the younger woman turned to the group as a whole and said, "Good luck everyone. See ya later!"

The group split up without another word, each making their way deeper into the sprawling mass of humanity that is Tokyo.

Cast Into the Dark  
A Ranma ½ FanFiction

Written by Aaronmizuno

Rated: PG-13 due to language and violence. This may rise to an R.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and all characters held under that title are not mine, belonging in the rightful hands of those who created it. Vampire the Masquerade and all other games held in the World of Darkness game system are also not mine. This work was inspired by an RP session based on both the game and the manga. This story takes place 3 weeks after the events of the manga.

Chapter One: Beginning Anew

Tendo Dojo: Sunday Morning

An unusually weary Akane Tendo slowly made her way to the dojo. She had discovered after her morning run that Ranma had been absent from breakfast. While this would normally be cause for anger and concealed worry, in light of recent events perhaps it was to be expected.

She wasn't in the best state of mind herself. She wasn't too upset about nearly dying back on Mt. Phoenix. In truth, she looked back on that time with pride. Not only had she saved Ranma several times during his climactic battle with Saffron, but she had been instrumental in creating the opening Ranma needed to land the final blow. They had worked together. Then, Ranma's words gave her the strength to revive as she felt her strength fail and her life begin to slip away. Even Shampoo had acknowledged her, remarking that she, the "Kitchen-Destroyer", the weak, perverted obstacle girl, was strong indeed. Perhaps she was being over-emotional, but those simple words meant almost as much to her as Ranma's admission of love.

It wasn't the journey home either. The weeks of travel to cross China and pay their way back home were filled with general goofing around and idle gossip. Real camaraderie that they hadn't had the chance to experience back home started to show through. She supposed that facing a god and barely coming out alive was enough to let them open up a little with one another. Even Ryoga seemed to lighten up and join in on the story-telling.  
It was the surprise that her father had arranged for their return.

A cask of Nannichuan, the last known supply of "Spring of Drowned Man" had been sent to the Tendo Dojo. A present to express the Jusenkyo Guide's appreciation of their vigilant protection of his daughter, addressed to one Ranma Saotome care of the Tendo Dojo. Her father had approached her immediately upon her return. He claimed that it would be the perfect engagement present for her cursed fiancé.

She honestly didn't care if he kept his curse or not. Sure it could be annoying, but it tended to be cute at times. The curse was simply another part of him. What decided the situation for her was how badly he wanted his cure, and remembering the look on his face when he realized that the springs of Jusenkyo were ruined… at least for a while. She would go through with this… she would marry Ranma and he would have his cure. It would be fine. He told her… she knew now that he loved her. The admission that was all she needed to allow herself to admit her own feelings. The plans were made swiftly. Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi learned of the sudden ceremony and brought it to an explosive halt. Tatewaki joined in the madness, and when word of the cask of Nannichuan came to bear, yet another fight broke out. The entire wedding-turned-battle ended when Happosai appeared and drank the cask whole thinking it to be the wedding sake.

Before letting herself into the building that was both heritage and dowry, a place holding her most treasured memories and her greatest frustrations she found herself thinking how fitting it was, that her wedding would turn out so. She wasn't angry, that alone surprised her. She was just very, very tired. In the aftermath there wasn't enough left of the Saotome household, the location of the attempted wedding, to support their continued residence, so until the contractors decided what to do with the war-torn land, things were back to normal.

Ranma was home.

Opening the door and preparing to offer up a call to breakfast, Akane stopped. Ranma was flowing through some sort of kata and instead of disturbing him, she decided to just watch. The usual fluidity and confidence was there, but something was different about this particular dance; he was moving a lot slower than usual.  
With his slower movements, she found more time to observe him more fully, allowing her eyes to reach his face. That too had changed. Where normally his face would be focused and cold, he was now fierce and almost… angry?

He turned, faced her and the features melted from angry into an almost solemn thoughtfulness instantly.

"Akane…" he began, "Mornin', it time for breakfast or somethin'?"

"Baka…" she smiled, "You were late… I was… we were worried."  
Instead of moving towards whatever breakfast remained, as would be expected, he sat lotus style in the dojo and motioned for her to join him. With only a moment's hesitation she slid the doorway closed, walked over and sat down beside him facing the doorway.

"Ranma… what's wrong?" asked Akane, her eyes taking in his profile as he collected himself for whatever he was about to say.  
With a deep breath he began, "It's gonna be back ta normal. You know… me livin' here… with you an' the rest a the Tendos. I like bein' back though… that ain't a problem… Mom's house always felt kinda… I dunno… empty. It was always so quiet… everyone around the place always knew who I was, but for the life a me I couldn't remember 'em. After school I kept startin' to walk ho-… to walk here an' I'd have to turn around and head back ta Mom's."

Ranma stopped and took another deep calming breath. Unfolding his legs, he lay down on the floor of the dojo to stare at the ceiling before continuing, "I guess it's like… this is home for me. An' I'm glad to be home an' everything… but… not because o' this. Someone coulda got hurt, my Mom… or Kasumi… or… you know… people I don't want gettin' hurt." "The old goat took what was probably my last chance for a cure," Ranma had started, and then seemed unable to continue. His face continued cycling varied states of confusion.

After a minute or so Akane prompted, "I'm sorry Ranma… I know it meant a lot to you."

He turned and looked at her for the first time since he started talking, "Is that the only reason you went along with it though, for my cure? You'd give up your life an' any chance of findin' someone else for my cure?"

Akane stared right back at Ranma, matching his gaze, knowing what she wanted to say but finding herself unable to manage more than, "You know… I think this is the most you've ever talked to me… really talked to me."

"Whaddya mean? I've talked to you plenty before!" came Ranma's response, frustrated at having his question evaded.

"Not like this… not about things that are important to you… you always went to Ukyo to talk about what was bothering you," ignoring his response she continued,

"I've told you before Ranma, I don't mind your curse at all… you've had it as long as I've known you. Its part of who you are… to me… it's… normal."

"Akane," Ranma began but was interrupted.

"Please, just… just listen… I've told you before… I like you for who you are. Maybe I was just using the cure for an excuse… to make sure you never left again… like you did when you moved in with your mother. Cure or no cure Ranma… after everything that's happened… after everything that we've been through together… I would have gone through with it. I would marry you."

Silence claimed the dojo again.

"You… would?" Ranma whispered, more to himself than anyone.

Then, before the rule of chaos that governs their lives could settle into the moment Akane rose, dusting off her knees, and said, "Come on… breakfast is getting cold, we don't want anyone getting suspicious of anything do we?"

When she left, she didn't feel so tired anymore.

Nekohanten : Sunday Morning

"How come stupid Mousse get go out today but not Shampoo!" exclaimed an almost furious Amazon-elder-in-training. Xiang Pu slumped against the wall next to the kitchen entrance and huffed at the indignity.

"Because great-granddaughter… 'stupid' Mousse didn't run off like a fool and almost certainly ruin our chances at the tribe obtaining one of the finest young warriors I've seen in over a century. Shampoo, you should be more grateful that I don't punish you further," was the calm and almost bored response of Cologne.

While there was no vocal response, Shampoo seethed. Double shifts working with her Grandmother alone would make for a terrible Sunday.

Mousse then entered from the kitchen and passed the two, making his way to the door. He gave his brightest smile and an affectionate nod to the love of his life, as well as a grateful one to elder Cologne. It wasn't every Sunday that he was excused to have the day off. Leaving the Nekohanten, squinting his eyes against the burst of eager sunlight, he dropped his glasses down from the top of his head. He leapt high and made his way by rooftop to the favored abandoned lot. A day without work meant a day of training. Every weapon needs to be polished, and it had been too long since he had the opportunity to tend to his most important tool without a life-threatening situation. Five minutes of roof-hopping later he touched down just inside of the fence.

Wasting no time, Mousse let his robes fall to the ground; he unwound the chains and other tools of his trade from his body. With a deep cleansing breath he let himself slide from posture to impossible posture, holding position for a few seconds, sometimes longer, and moving onwards. He continued warming up, letting his bared torso soak in the sun, until he stumbled over the support line of a tent that somehow had escaped his visual notice. He fell onto the humble green structure and knocked it over.

A young man burst from the tangled remains of the tent with a feral cry, "Who dares disturb the rest of Ryoga Hibiki!" He looked in every other possible direction before finally checking down and his look of outrage melted into innocent confusion. "Mousse? How did you get to Arizona?"

"… Arizona? What do you mean? You're in Nerima," Mousse replied.

"Am I?" Ryoga let out a wistful sigh, "I had meant never to return to this place… I had thought for certain I was on the right road to the Unryuu ranch."

"How did Arizona get between Nerima and the Unryuu farm? Actually, don't… I'm fairly certain I'd rather not know," said Mousse before pausing, thinking for a moment and then adding, "Ryoga, since you're here would you mind training with me? I have the day off and I figured that I'd make the best of it."

Looking pleasantly surprised Ryoga said, "Training hmm? Sure, why not?" "I picked up a few moves on my way to Cairo that I've been dying to try out," he added with a sparkle in his eye, a fang in his smile, and a cracking of his fist.

"Cairo?" was all Mousse could manage before the battle was joined.

Ucchan's Okonomiyaki: Sunday Morning

Bleary-eyed, the young entrepreneur Ukyo Kuonji prepared her kitchen for the coming business as Konatsu Kenzan cleaned the seating area. The past few weeks had not been kind to the okonomiyaki martial artist. She had wondered for months where her fiancé had disappeared to, but with his sudden reappearance with the invitation to his wedding (a wedding that should have been to her), to finally hearing the story second-hand from Genma after giving him a hearty beating. As it was, she was having trouble sleeping at night, she couldn't bring herself to go near Ranma or Akane due to her guilt for reacting so violently to the forced marriage ceremony. She couldn't even get away from the shop long enough to talk to Ranma as business was hectic to the point where she would have never stood a chance had Konatsu not been there for her. Ukyo most definitely had had better times in her life

It was entirely understandable that when the door slid open before her opening hours that she would be touch impatient.

"Can't'cha read? We don't open for another hour yet!" she yelled as she began to turn, battle spatula in hand, to teach the over-eager customer the significance of opening hours when she saw exactly who was making such an early morning visit.

"All the more reason for me to be stoppin' in dearie", said Happosai, the diminutive Grandmaster of the Anything Goes style.

With only a moment's hesitation, the battle spatula was returned to its leaning post behind the counter, the grill fired up, and a smile rose for the first time this morning,

"What can I get ya old man?"

During Ranma's absence, Happosai had taken to dropping in frequently to Ucchan's. While Ukyo was very uncertain of this development at first, having demanded under no uncertain term that he leave the other customers alone and unmolested, found that the old man could be rather decent company when he chose to behave. While his primary interest seemed to be in Konatsu, the genius male kunoichi, he always spent a majority of the time talking the hours away. Genuine conversation, casual and sometimes joking, was what the ancient pervert seemed to be seeking from her. He always was ready to listen too. While she wasn't sure what had brought the change about in him, she wasn't complaining. It was nice to have someone to talk to.

"Well, I've got a real craving for soba this morning, so I'll take whatever ya got as long as it's got plenty a noodles in," replied Happosai in a cheerful tone as he hopped onto a stool by the grill then continued, "You may want to keep those doors closed today, you look like you could use some sleep."

"You've got some weird tastes old man," Ukyo said as she whipped a custom breakfast job into existence. "I'm a lot better off than I look anyways, I'll be fine for today."

"It's not today I'm worried about… its how you're going to need to be up tonight," Happosai said, his voice holding a touch of concern.

"Why would I be up tonight?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she slid the three finished pancakes across the table.

"Well, that's the thing… I'm not all that sure really… call it a hunch," came his response between bites. "I just want you to be on guard tonight… I've got a bad feeling… that means you too Mr. Kunoichi," he finished while nodding over to the eavesdropping Konatsu.

"I will remain on guard at all times, Grandmaster Happosai," replied Konatsu, his face filled with his usual respectful cheer.

"See that you both do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some silky darlings that mustn't be kept waiting," Happosai finished, actually leaving a few coins to cover his breakfast before heading out and bounding away.

"What shall we do Ukyo-sama?" questioned Konatsu.

"We do what the old man says and… hey, he actually paid for once," she replied.

Abandoned Lot: Sunday Afternoon

"I hope you're ready, I was going to save this one for Ranma… but I guess I'll try it out on you first!" cried Ryoga as he rushed forward

Mousse had to move fast. Ryoga's fist had buried itself into the ground leaving a shockwave that spread out ten feet around him. The ground began to shudder as Mousse lashed a chain around a trash can lid. He whipped the make-shift shield under his feet as the enhanced Bakusai Tenketsu caused the surrounding land to explode, causing Mousse to fly skywards, far higher than the surrounding rooftops.

Peering down as he pulled the lid from under his feet he saw that there was a very shallow crater surrounding Ryoga, maybe only an inch deep. Mousse casually threw the lid towards the only surviving tree in the lot. He then took a length of chain and began swinging it to gain some momentum for a future throw. He was descending down and Ryoga seemed to be inspecting the grounds around him before he looked up. That was Mousse's signal to begin.

He shot another chain directly towards the lost boy which Ryoga sidestepped and caught. Ryoga began to pull the chain to draw Mousse towards him faster. Mousse then let swing his second chain, the one that had been gaining momentum and inertia. It swung wide and began to loop around Ryoga, who in turn spread his arms wide to give himself enough slack to escape as soon as Mousse was near enough. The garbage can lid, having ricocheted from the tree to strike him from behind, was a complete surprise.

The two martial artists had been sparring vigorously for hours. As time went on they pulled their punches less and less. To anyone watching, they appeared to be trying to kill one another. This continued until by some unspoken agreement they both slowed to a halt and sat together to watch the clouds pass.

"Nice day…" commented Ryoga as he laid back, eyes closed to in the sun's warmth.

"It is at that…" replied Mousse, turning over to more fully watch the lost boy.

"You've gotten better…" admitted Ryoga, noticing the scrutiny.

"I've found that I need to… to keep up with the two of you," Mousse uneasily replied, "The variation you made of the Bakusai Tenketsu was interesting, how did you manage to control the depth of the blast?"

Ryoga began to explain but was interrupted when two blocks away there was an eruption of what must have been a fire hydrant. This was followed by the approaching sound of walls being demolished.

"Get back here old man! I'm gonna pound the panda right outta ya!" cried out a now red-head pigtailed martial artist.

"Boy! You shame your father so!" returned Genma as he danced around his son-turned-daughter's strikes upon their both landing in the lot. "To fall for such an obvious ploy! It's clear to me now that I have failed! I must restart your training from the beginning! How could I have been cursed with such an incompetent son?"

"Pops… I take it back," Ranma said, a mask of complete calm washing over his features for exactly three seconds, "I'm gonna tear ya apart!"

Mousse and Ryoga watched, talk of Ryoga's new technique forgotten, smiling as Ranma tried to commit patricide. While neither really wanted to see Ranma come on top against anyone, watching Genma take a beating was always a treat.

"Ooph!" complained the elder Saotome as Ranma weaved a kick through his defenses and into his stomach. Catching his now-daughter's ankle and tossing her towards the fence he taunted, "To think that any son of mine would be so weak! I barely felt that Ranma!"

"Like a baby's kick, just like I said", added in Ryoga thoroughly enjoying himself.

Mousse simply smiled.

Rebounding off of the fence from two different angles to pick up momentum before meeting her father in midair for an exchange of parrying limbs, Ranma yelled out, "You'd better watch your mouth pork-butt; I'm comin' after you next!"

"Don't you think you have your hands full as it is Saotome?" interjected Mousse, "From where I'm sitting it looks like you're hard pressed against the old panda."

After several gravity-defying moments the two flipped away from one another only to meet again on the ground. "Nah, he's just tryin' for once, give me a minute and I'll have 'im cryin' for me ta quit like usual", Ranma-chan conversationally responded as she managed to unbalance her father, forcing him to abandon some ground to regain his space but not before having his cheek grazed from a backhand.

"I think that Ranma is being a little too cocky… perhaps he needs to be knocked down a peg or two… wouldn't you agree Mousse?" said Ryoga, smiling as he turned to his nearly blind companion.

"How the hell could you see me from all the way over there anyways Mu-Mu-chan?" chimed in Ranma, not hearing Ryoga's offer.

"Indeed I do Hibiki… perhaps a refresher course in manners as well," responded Mousse with a sinister gleam in his eyes.

"Music to my ears… let the lesson begin" said Ryoga, drawing out his umbrella as he stood up, joining Mousse in a slow pace towards the target of their ire.

Tendo Dojo: Sunday Evening

A thoroughly winded Ranma Saotome opened the door to the Tendo household and waved to Kasumi who was collecting the last of the wash from the line. In hand was P-chan, and sitting on her head was Mousse, likewise in cursed form.

"Hey Kasumi," said Ranma-chan rushing over, "Would it be alright with you if Mousse and Ryoga came over for dinner?"

"I'd be happy to have them, thank you for letting me know in advance this time," smiled Kasumi as Ranma took over taking the wash down and began folding it to be placed in the basket.

Genma, now in panda form plodded his way through the gate and gave his sometimes-son a strange look before shaking it off and walking inside to find a kettle to fill. Being a panda just wasn't as much fun anymore now that the wife knew.

After finishing with the laundry, Ranma-chan snuck the two cursed boys and their clothes into the furo so they could change back without anyone seeing.

"You're certain it is alright Ranma?" asked Mousse once his vocal chords were in the proper order.

"Yeah, Akane's only mad at the other fiancés. You guys didn't do nothin' wrong… well… except for tryin' ta steal my cure…" said Ranma-chan.

Dead silence prevailed; Ryoga had even stoppeddressingas both young men stared uneasily at Ranma.

"What?" said Ranma looking around behind him for what they werelooking at.

"You… uhhh… still mad about that?" Ryoga asked awkwardly.

"Nah… I mean, yeah it woulda been nice not havin' ta worry anymore, but after the springs overflowed I kinda realized that it wasn't all that bad," said Ranma before dunking her head into the waters to change back.

"I'll wait for you guys outside alright?" said a now far more masculine Ranma before heading into the hallway, stretching and then leaning against the wall to wait.

"Is it just me, or did Saotome just say that he was fine with his curse?" asked Mousse.

Ryoga sighed deeply in response.

Tendo Dojo: Sunday Nightfall

"I'm so glad that you two were able to come for dinner," beamed Akane. She was grinning ear to ear as she sat between Mousse and Ryoga.

"The pleasure is mine Akane Tendo," replied Mousse with a smile.

"Yes, thank you for allowing us to stay," Ryoga said awkwardly.

In the lawn, Ranma and his father were once again coming to blows, this time, over a pickle that had somehow survived until the end of the dinner.

"Pops! Why do ya gotta keep startin' things ya never wanna finish!" yelled Ranma as he weaved around his father's attempts.

"I intend on finishing… THIS PICKLE!" said Genma as he managed to parry Ranma's deflection and snatched the pickle firmly in his chopsticks. He dropped the pickle in his mouth and blew a raspberry at his son before beginning to chew.

Ranma took the opportunity to crack his father on the back of his head, hoping he'd bite his tongue off and choke on it, before walking back to the deck where Mousse, Ryoga and Akane were watching.

"Looks like you really are getting soft Ranma," said Ryoga "I've never seen your father give you such a hard time."

"Aww lay off it man, I'm just takin' it easy on the old guy… he ain't as young as he used to be," replied Ranma as he waved the jibe off.

"Excuses, excuses," piped in Mousse.

Akane laughed at Ranma's expression of mock-anguish as he plopped down on the deck between Ryoga and Akane.

Despite himself, Ranma's face soon bore a smile as he turned to Ryoga and Mousse in turn, "So, you guys wanna pick up where we left off?"

Mousse stared wide-eyed at Ranma, "Are you truly so insatiable for punishment Saotome?"

"Yeah! Come on! I'll take the two of ya on, you too Akane, I'll take the three of ya no problem!" boasted Ranma.

From the table deeper in the house Nabiki called out, "If you… martial artists are going to do anything, try to keep it down. Not all of us thrive on property damage you know."

"Aww Nabiki, you're no fun!" Ranma returned.

"Alright then!" commanded Akane as she stood and struck a defensive pose, "Come on guys, let's put Mr. 'I'm the Best' in his place."

Grinning for the first time since dinner, Ryoga stood adding in, "Ranma… with Akane on our side, we'll make sure that you see hell."

"If we must…" sighed Mousse.

"Actually…" came a voice from literally nowhere.

"I was wondering if I could…" said Happosai, hopping down from the roof onto the lawn. The old man's eyes widened upon actually looking at the group and with a cry of "AKANE!" Happosai launched himself at the only present female.

Fists of all nearby martial artists made the old man one with the yard before Akane punted him into the distance.

Once the old man had disappeared over the horizon, the group heard, "Good distance… angle could have been better though." It was Happosai, from his perch atop Mousse's head.

Not giving anyone time to recover from his blatant disregard for reality, Happosai hopped down from his perch and continued, "Like I was going to say… I was wondering if I could borrow you all for the night."

"What would you need us for old man?" asked Ryoga suspiciously, "It wouldn't have anything to do with underwear would it?"

"What makes you think I would need any of you for that?" Happosai snapped.

"Well, what do you need us for?" asked Ranma, seeming as skeptical as Ryoga.

The wizened Grandmaster lit his pipe and took a few moments to gather his thoughts and patience, "Something's coming, something really nasty that shouldn't be here. Now, I could just leave and let it do whatever it wanted with you ingrates… but then who would carry on the school?"

The group stared at the ancient lecher at a loss. "What do you mean 'somethin' nasty?" Ranma asked, a little more on edge than he had been moments before.

"Something nasty enough that I hope I'm wrong and we'll leave it at that. Now are you pukes coming with me or not?" Happosai replied.

Attention fully claimed, Akane asked, "What do we need to do?"

"I could keep an eye out myself, and would, but even I can only cover so much ground. I don't like this feeling one bit and I'll be damned before I let anything that feels like this settle into the area… it'd ruin my fun," Happosai explained.

"Then the logical solution would be to alert the others and fan out in agreed allotted areas. Perhaps in teams?" offered Mousse.

"Already done m'boy, already done. The okonomiyaki girl and her ninja friend are on the lookout and Col-chan already knows I'm borrowing you for the night. She doesn't expect you back until tomorrow night so you don't need to worry about work. I'll talk to those worthless students of mine in a moment but Akane, I'd like you to stay here… I want someone to keep an eye on your father so it may as well be you."

Stunned, Akane asked, "Why would I need to look after father, isn't he going to be helping?"

"No Akane-chan, if this is what it feels like we'd better keep your father as far away from this as we can… trust me," explained Happosai.

"Alright then…" she replied uncertainly.

"Good, now you boys listen here… I want you to…"

Authors Notes: Pre-reading and proofing by Jaynin. Comments are appreciated. Hope you enjoy.  
Also, major props to WFROSE for being one of the best authors on FFN. There's my fan boy notion of the moment. Look him up if you haven't yet.


End file.
